The Clique Shuffle Challenge
by lucyintheskywithdiamonds77
Summary: The shuffle challenge using the Clique characters. The stories are pretty terrible...


**I found this challenge on Cela Fille's page…Soo….this is the shuffle challenge!**

_The Shuffle Challenge_

Here is what to do: 

1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic. 

2) Put your iPod/**Media Player**/CD/iPhone on shuffle. 

3) As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singer/band, and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of the song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions. 

4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!

**Song: Human by the Killers**

She stood on the toes of her impossibly tall black maryjanes, closing her fluttering lids and breathing in the warm breeze. Gold locks slipped over her face, kissing her shoulders, waving hello to the light wind. And all of a sudden wings unfurled from her black blazer, pale and glorious, spreading out. She started to rise, holding her arms out and kissing the sun. She opened her mouth and inhaled the scent, smiling.

_Click_.

He looked back at the frame on his camera, clicking to his pictures. He saw a blurred blob that was supposed to be Kristen.

Damn. He could never catch her.

**Song: When we were young by the Killers**

There is silence and he steps onto the wood steps of her front porch. He clears his throat nervously, bringing his hand to the door. Clearing his throat again he knocks and then stands there, sweating like a pig.

She comes to the door-no flies to the door-in a flurry of champagne hair and downy lashes. Smiling, "Plovert." Her smile is warm and there are nervous flutters in his stomach. "I thought you weren't going to show." She steps out of her house, an angel fluttering in front of him.

He doesn't think he can do this, not just talk with this beautiful girl. He can't do this to Dylan.

"I'm sorry Claire. I can't." And then he leaves behind a stunned angel who reclines on the top of the social pyramid among all her shallow glory.

**Song: Raise a glass by Dizzy Balloon**

He smiles at him, his Labrador face wide with joy. Josh and Derrick hold the grin, clutching pieces of paper. These skinny sheets with store bought ink and printed to more than 10,000 people in America. These pieces of paper are solely important to the two boys and as they chug their beers and dance with other college-bound boys and girls who are celebrating early acceptance. They dance in the packed house, throwing back beers, kissing as many girls as possible.

**Song: Julia by The Cataracs**

They stare at each other, faces blank, minds full. She's not going to make the first move; she's not going to blush at his smiles, or look into his one blue and one green eye. She stands there, stone faced, arms crossed as she waits for him to say something.

How odd, she thinks, that not just two days ago they were sharing gummies and kisses, smiling and laughing with each other. This _boy_ was not going to have her. He cheats; he loses his privilege with her. Stay with the slut, she thinks acidly.

He bores his different colored eyes into her soul, standing there pale faced and sad. He makes the first move and opens his mouth. TO say, I'm sorry, let's make up, I didn't think she would do that to me, but all he does is closes his mouth and walks away.

Song: Something by The Beatles

He smokes on his cigarette, smiling through the smoke at her round, happy face. It's glowing, he thinks, loving her with every second passing. She takes his cigarette and pushes a lock of firey red hair away from her face, sticking the burning cigarette into her mouth. Cam grins and they exchange smiles even though he has to leave tomorrow. But that isn't Dylan's style, to mourn over his absence; she takes every moment by the ears

**Song: Hold me tight by The Beatles**

She takes his hand, loving how he whips his head back and smiles at her. She grins her mischievous grin of hers and gestures to the open door in the back of the Church. He glances back nervously back at the ceremony going on and looks back at her with an obviously staged lip bite. She smoothes her skirt and slips off her shoes, wiggling her toes.

They slip out of the Church, giggling and spinning the whole time. She flickers her eyes, remembering their special spot in the forest near the church. He kicks off his stuffy dress shoes and starts to run with her over the grassy field. They run with the grace of an elephant, tripping and laughing together.


End file.
